E-Scope: Forgotten Night
by blancs1
Summary: Inside an AU version of TDI where E-Scope managed to win the million, the three throw a massive party. However things get wild and wilder, the morning after: the three have to figure out where the cast, boat and way home is. As they retrace their steps, finding odd situations and crazy things as the night progresses they realize that this night should stay forgotten.


I accidentally put this story out, without my little author note at the start: however to help the story flow I will use theses notes less commonly, maybe only when I feel something is said beforehand.

Yes, the idea of it is pretty much from the Hangover: I only realized that after the planning of the idea. I'll try to finish this story, however no promises 3 Anyway, hope you enjoy: just wanted to write about some of my favourite people from TDI. Anyway, you may see mild Harold hate: I'm writing this from Noah's POV, so I just tried to write him in character, I don't actually dislike Harold.

Not all of this story has been completely planned, but it's not completely made-up as I go along: I have ideas set in place, which hopefully should all mix into something funny and entertaining.

* * *

**NOAH**

How did I get here again? Grasping tightly a strong bucket filled with stinky fishy guts while getting prepared to toss it over a supermodel teenager: wasn't my usual stance. People have done weirder things for cash, Izzy being a key example: however I would guess she'd do weirder things without the money prize at the end of it. Despite my upper body strength being near non-existent, the bucket wasn't too heavy and if Izzy's wild plan somehow worked: me, her and Eva would have a sweet million. And if I didn't obey her idea, I'm pretty sure I'd be non-existent.

I was a contestant on Total Drama, and still am. I'm actually competing at the moment, hence why this pail of smelly seafood sludge is in my arms. Our goal was to find a suitcase of dough, and return it to Chris on the dock: winner gets the sweet million. My set of skills unfortunately turned out to be near useless, I guessed sarcasm would not find me anything so I teamed up with the only people willing: a complete lunatic and a constantly angry female. I am joking to an extent, while those descriptions are likely to work: it is debatable if that's all there is too them. Izzy is, yes, insane: however we somehow became friends at the resort despite our contrasting natures. Maybe because she gave me a chance, despite my team hating me for my lack of effort during a task. Though Eva is fairly -incredibly- aggressive, she still became one of my best friends at the resorts: I think she finds it easier to contain her anger with men and unlike most people she's able to counter my joking jeers with a quick wit.

This is beside the point, which the focus of my mind was on this tub of fish, Justin and that gleaming case he had. Izzy's command came and I pushed the tin up: and the contents poured over Justin, who wriggled in disgust. Wildchild took her opportunity, and I began to think this plan may work: it was hers to mess up now. Izzy had the money, and was quickly running to the dock: I took a glance to see Eva's large smile, and noticed I was smiling myself. However the thought of this early celebration created the thought in the mind that I'd jinxed it, as I expected Izzy to tumble to the ground: however she still ran. Preparing for the worst, I closed my eyes trying to forget that I'd probably lost a million dollars. I opened them when I heard Izzy's scream of... victory?

We won.

I did not expect that, but I'm not going to complain: because I am now pretty rich. A smug smile went across my face, but it was nearly wiped off when I hit the ground after a hard pat on the back: I glared up at the women who gave it, who blushed.

"Sorry, got a little excited shorty." I could see her grin though.

I wanted to act mad at her, however my mouth couldn't be forced into a frown.

"It's fine, tally." I beamed at her, which I quickly regretted.

This shame was when I realized my foolish mistake: it was the rule I created for myself fairly quickly in the plaza.  
_ Do NOT forget about Izzy when she's excited  
_I soon found myself in the air, carried above Izzy's head as she ran back towards the dock: gesturing Eva to join her.

"I have legs, Iz." I gave a snarky remark, but again: my smile remained.

"Yeah, and I have arms! Which I'm using!" Nutso laughed, as she dropped me to the ground: she never was one for care.

Eva helped me up, and we made our way over to Chris and Izzy: I could see the host was visually disappointed we'd actually won.

"Well, ya won." Chris grumbled passing the suitcase to Izzy, before I heard him mutter under his breath,"If that rope had managed to trip you up..."

I just gave Chris a wink, but failed to realize Izzy had grasped me and Eva in a group hug: against both of our wishes. I don't know how Izzy managed to keep Eva contained for so long, but we all knew it couldn't last. As Eva pushed both me and Mrs. Insane away, guess whose the only one to land in the water?

Yeah, it was me -if you guessed right, please take an imaginary cookie- as I pulled myself off, I saw the three of us forced to confront the other cast members. While they weren't angry as such, you could tell they were jealous and disappointed. I could see their fake smiles and false applause. One of us had to take the PR role, sadly Izzy allocated herself the role: which seemed like a fairly large mistake.

"And, to celebrate my friends, servants and not Chris: I'm gonna host a mad boat party out of here! Everybody but Chris invited!"

Scratch that, Izzy worked her PR role. I could see real applause from the audience, and real smiles.

"Heck, I'll pay for half of the party." Eva grinned.

I decided I had to speak up, as I was getting suspicious glances.

"Well, I can do one third." I shrugged, not really minding: these people had some dire treatment on that island, which hopefully this event would be able to fix.

Everybody was applauding, but then Izzy spoke up, "But don't you like hate most people on this island Noah?"

The claps went silent, as people stared at me angrily.

"Only Heather! Haha... ha... ha." I badly faked laughed.

"But didn't you say Harold was a tota-" Eva thankfully shoved her hand over Izzy's mouth, which still didn't save me from the awkward stares we were getting.

Thankfully it was broken by Geoff's shouts of party, and went away with the crazy girl to organize it.

* * *

I wasn't completely excited for the party, and the rest of final week at the resort was spent trying to convince the few friends I liked that I didn't hate them, managing to gather their phone number for when we got home. I was going to have to be incredibly careful about my money, lest I lose it quickly. As the ship arrived, I saw all the contestants board: I was the last to get on, as I had more bags than anybody else... those books weigh tons: I don't know why I brought so many. Finally I arrived on the ship, and walked towards my two best friends on the island: Eva and Izzy.

Eva took the final week fairly well she was able to enjoy herself and just relax, while the amount of Izzy me and her saw was limited due to her busyness: Eva and I were able to hang and insult each other. Eva had taken a personal challenge of trying to make me fit, which I highly doubted would ever work. Still didn't stop her from making me sweat every morning as I did push-up after sit-up. Though, I'd got Eva into reading some books: she surprisingly enjoyed the Hitchhikers Guide, which I partook in conversations about it with me, her, Cody and -sadly- Harold.

I felt sorry for Izzy, on what should be one of her best weeks ever: it was pretty suckish. First came the breakup between her and Owen, where he felt long-distance wouldn't work: which led to an incredibly awkward crying session when she tried to use me for heartfelt advice. Between the sobs, I quickly got Eva to try and handle the situation, realizing that Izzy was a glass cannon and if I gave the wrong response my ability to reproduce would soon be gone. Secondly Izzy was stressed with the party, which made her even more stressed. And thirdly, Izzy wasn't able to be Izzy: she had to tame her wild acts for this final week, as the phone calls to parents and life took over.

Summarizing, Izzy was stressed and Eva was fine: however Izzy being stressed is weird, probably even weirder than her usual self: I just don't expect it. To get away from her worries, I could see she was drinking far too much of the alcohol that was nicked from Chef's kitchen.

"Hehe, Noooooooooooo-ah... ya gotta try this man." She giggled, pushing the bottle towards me.

"Um," I glanced to Eva for advice who just shrugged.

Soon me and Eva found ourselves with large glasses of alcohol in our hands and nervously looked at each other. Izzy had one too, however we had only allowed her to fill it half: she had already drank enough.

"To winning." Eva clinked her glass.

"To fish paste." I joked, clinking her glass.

"To the oh-greatest octopus god Benjamin who sees us with his broken spectacles from the red skies above." Izzy chanted, getting odd looks.

However I didn't expect anything less, and the glasses clinked for the final time: and that is where everything goes black.


End file.
